Untitled Blina
by sparkleyrainbows
Summary: "But wouldn't it be fun?" she whispered against his ear, his eyes bright. "Wouldn't it be fun to try?" Blina (Blaine/Tina) smut. Zero plot here. NC 17


Tina wanted to put her hands against his chest and kiss him until he realized he was in love with her. But instead, they were lying together on the couch, completely platonic. Blaine had to be the most oblivious person she had ever met, Tina thought. No matter how hard she tried, he didn't notice any of her hints. He didn't notice her clothing choice—short, form-fitting dress that was low cut enough to show off the tops of her boobs without showing too much. He didn't notice the way she touched his arm whenever she possible could. He didn't notice the way she looked at him, or the way she pressed against him, or even the blatant flirting. Instead, he noticed the bit of frosting she had on her cheek.

Tina knew Blaine was gay. She knew that he liked penis and Kurt. But Kurt had _broken his heart. _Tina also knew that Blaine was a guy and Blaine had urges. She had heard him often enough talk about sex with Sam (although it was mostly Sam talking and Blaine politely nodding and vaguely giving answers. Blaine was a gentleman, after all, and that was just another thing Tina loved about him). Tina knew that Blaine hadn't had sex in ages, and she knew that he wanted it. Kurt wasn't here. But she was.

In a burst of courage, Tina rolled over to face Blaine and placed her hands on his chest. When he looked down at her, she felt her heart skip. How _did _he do these things to her? "Hey," she said softly, tracing her finger in a small pattern on his shirt.

"Hi," Blaine answered with a smile. "Done with the movie?" Tina nodded, and continued with the pattern as Blaine flicked off the TV. She was going for bashfully cute but she wasn't sure how well it was playing off. She, too, was a bit rusty in the sex department. "Is everything all right, Tee?"

Tina looked up through her eyelashes. "No," she answered truthfully. "But I don't think it's something you can help me with."

"Try me."

Perfect. It was just the answer Tina wanted. She sighed and glanced away. "It's just… I'm lonely. Aren't you, Blaine?" She waited until he nodded slowly before continuing. "I want… I want to be close to someone. Held by someone. Loved, even just for the night." The words might have sounded seductive and manipulative, but it was honestly how she felt. Just one night with Blaine, that's all she asked for.

"Tina, there are so many guys out there," Blaine answered as he began to play with her hair, ever the best friend. "Any one of them would be lucky to have you."

Tina looked down at his chest. "What if…" she spoke slowly, rubbing over his nipple through his shirt, "what if I only want one?" Tina looked up at him now, and into his soft honey eyes. His lips were parted just slightly and it was too much. Tina leaned up, eyes fluttering shut as their lips connected.

The kiss was slow and gentle, and over far too soon. "Tina, stop," Blaine said in an exhale as the girl moved closer, pushing herself up so they were level.

"Haven't you ever imagined being with a girl," she whispered, pecking his lips again when Blaine didn't answer. "Imagine kissing… touching… fucking…" Even saying the word made Tina pulse with desire.

Blaine kept close to Tina's, eyes half-shut. "No… well, maybe sometimes. But—"

Tina cut in, not letting him finish. "But wouldn't it be fun?" she whispered against his ear, his eyes bright. "Wouldn't it be fun to try?" She felt his hand slip down to the curve of his back and she knew she had him.

The second time their lips met, the kiss was harder and more urgent. It felt right. Blaine's hands were on her back and in her hair. Her own hands were against his chest. Tina's lips parted and Blaine took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. Tina gladly let him take control as she began to pull up his shirt. A part of her couldn't believe this was happening. A part of her knew this was meant to happen all along.

He rolled them over, Tina on the bottom, as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Blaine's shirt was quickly tossed aside and Tina's hands touched every inch she could. He was softer than Mike and she found that incredibly sexy. Although she was an abs kind of girl, the mere outline on Blaine's torso felt like the sexiest thing she had ever touched. She broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Take off my clothes, Blaine."

He did as told, her dress tossed aside before he placed his hand on her breast and squeezed, resuming the kiss. Tina was pleasantly surprised that he knew what he was doing. As he squeezed her with one hand, the other dipped under her bra, causing Tina to shiver and moan. Blaine pinched a nipple and Tina lifted her back, reaching behind her to quickly unclip her bra.

The boy pulled away and Tina let him stare. His eyes were wide and she knew he was just as aroused as she was. "Wow, Tee," he whispered. "You're gorgeous." Before she could reply, Blaine had his mouth on her, sucking on brown nipple.

"Oh!" Tina gasped, a hand lacing tightly into his hair. She locked a leg around him and rocked her hips up once. "That's it!" As Blaine toyed with her nipples, she took the time to move her hands to his waist band. Her fingers dipped under, feeling the smooth skin and coarse hair. Blaine pulled back and looked deep into his best friend's eyes. "You can," he said in a lower voice than Tina had ever heard from him. That voice was more than Tina needed. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

Blaine was sexy. Tina had thought it before, but seeing him naked, naked and hard for her, solidified it in her mind. She was sure her underwear was completely soaked as she took him in her hand. Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head and a strangled noise escaped his throat. "You can fuck me, Blaine." Tina's coarse voice seemed to echo throughout the room as she languidly stroked him. "I want you to fucking _take _me."

"Oh, fuck, yes," Blaine answered and the curse caused Tina to squeeze her hand around him. She had never heard him swear before and it just made her want to fuck him even more. Tina dropped her hand and pulled down her underwear, a smirk crossing her face as Blaine licked his lips. She kicked the underwear away and just slightly spread apart her legs.

Like before, Blaine seemed to know exactly what to do. He slipped a finger between her folds and Tina moaned as he collected her wetness. His fingers were so soft and gentle but they were forceful enough for pleasure to spike through her. He pushed one inside of her tight heat as Tina ran her fingers through her own hair. "Oh yes, Blaine. Just… yes. More, mm…" A second finger was quickly added and Blaine soon had Tina squirming at his touch. She was about to ask him for more when he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. Tina cried out in surprise, her back arching. She pulled him off and felt her stomach flip at the look of disappointment he gave her.

"Did I… do something wrong?" he asked, lips wet from either her juices or his saliva, she couldn't tell.

"No, Blaine, that's… I want you to lick this." Tina reached down and circled a finger around her clit.

Blaine didn't hesitate. He pushed her finger aside and eagerly wrapped his lips around the little bud. Tina moaned loudly and pulled her thighs back. She never would have imagined how amazing Blaine was at this, especially for a beginner. Tina's moans became breathless and desperate as Blaine continued to suck. She craved his cock but she never wanted him to stop. Her body was on fire and when Blaine bit down, she came with a loud gasp of pleasure. Tina's back arched and she was sure she cried out his name. She reluctantly pulled Blaine off and up, kissing him desperately, the taste of herself on his lips driving her wild.

"Fuck me, Blaine," she mumbled against his lips. She was still sensitive but oh so desperate. "I can feel your cock… so hard, so big. I need you in me. Needed you for _ever_."

Blaine squeezed her breast in response. "I want to fuck you so bad." He pulled back and somehow produced a condom; Tina didn't care where it came from. All she wanted was him inside of her now.

She spread apart her legs, eyes on Blaine's thick cock. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe Blaine, her gay best friend, the man she's been in love with for ages, was about to fuck her brains out.

Blaine fit himself between her thighs and Tina eagerly wrapped her legs around him. She was soaked and pulsing and so desperate it was taking everything she had not to mindlessly fuck her hips upwards. Blaine placed his hands on her hips and his lips on hers and before she knew it, he was pushing in.

Blaine was so big and she was so deliciously tight. Tina moaned as he stretched her out, his cock feeling so much better than any vibrator ever could. Tina gripped onto his perfectly round ass, squeezing tightly as she loudly panted. Blaine bottomed out and their dark eyes met.

"Tina, you're so tight and- and this is so—"

"I know, Blaine. Perfect," she exhaled and rocked her hips, causing Blaine to moan.

That was all it took. Blaine pulled out before slamming back in, forcing a cry of pleasure out of Tina. Tina pinched her own nipples as Blaine quickly began thrusting in and out. His cock felt so perfect, so thick and amazing and- it was everything Tina wanted and more. Blaine kissed over Tina's neck as he moved in hard and Tina began rocking her hips with him, moaning nearly constantly. His cock was reaching parts of her that Mike never had before and he was doing things to her she had never felt before. Tina's body was fire and Blaine was the flame, fucking her harder and harder with every thrust.

Tina reached down and began to rub her clit but Blaine quickly slapped her hand away. "I'm fucking you," he growled in her ear before nipping on it. Tina's back arched as a loud groan escaped her. Her hand was quickly replaced by Blaine's and her nails dug deep into his back.

"Oh Blaine, Blaine, fuck! Yes!"

His hips matched the movement of his fingers and it was driving Tina crazy. Her body was tight as she desperately and uncontrollably wiggled underneath him. Her face was bleeding red arousal down her neck and onto her tits, where her nipples were taunt and rubbing against Blaine's chest as he moved. Her thighs were wrapped tight around Blaine as he fucked into her harder than she thought possible. By now, she couldn't even think. All she could do was moan and squeeze tightly around Blaine's perfect cock, causing him to moan in return.

Tina knew Blaine was close as his rhythm got quicker and shorter, his own moans breathy and desperate. Blaine was sexy and beautiful and he was hers. He was fucking her. He wanted her. And he was going to come inside of her. Her Blaine. Hers.

The thought made her explode into a thousand stars, her back arching high off the bed as her pussy clenched tightly around Blaine. She nearly screamed his name, the hardest orgasm of her life hitting her body in waves of uncontrollable pleasure. She felt Blaine's hips stall as he came inside of her, the moan of her name escaping his lips causing her to have what felt like another entire orgasm.

Her back hit the bed and she panted loudly, pleasure pulsing through her body. A smile graced her lips. Blaine was hers now. He had wanted her, he had tasted her, been inside of her. He had to love her too.

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at the empty darkness of the night. The sticky wetness between her legs was uncomfortable and her pussy pulsed with desire. Tina looked at the clock on her nightstand and groaned, pulling the pillow over her face. Maybe she really should see a therapist. These sex dreams were getting a little too out of hand. But then again… they weren't hurting anyone, right?


End file.
